The Chessie
by Harizon
Summary: Logan is an L-1 Hudson working on the Chesapeake and Ohio Railroad. He was rebuilt to pull a classy passenger train called the Chessie. But things don't go as planned when new turbine locomotives arrive. Dedicated to Bobby Mac "Bob" Nichols (June 29, 1931- November 8, 2014).
1. Chapter 1: Upgrades and Downs

This is my first fanfic. Unless otherwise noted, all characters are mine and may be used with permission.

-Harizon

 _Huntington, W. Va, c. 1946_

The chairman of the Chesapeake and Ohio Railway, Robert R. Young, announced that in 2 years' time, a new passenger train would be going into service, to be called the _Chessie_. It would be a classy way to travel between Washington, D.C. and Cincinnati, Ohio. He also stated that the railroad would acquire 3 new steam turbine locomotives that would be built by Baldwin Locomotive Works for the train, and that the existing F-19 Pacifics would be rebuilt into L-1 Hudsons, 4 of which would be streamlined. The Hudsons were intended for pulling trains that would connect the _Chessie_ with Norfolk, Virginia and Louisville, Kentucky. The entire project was an effort to prove that coal was still the ideal fuel source for railroads.

There were many mechanics who would come and go, but there was one unlike any other. His name was Bob Nichols. He was an Ohio native, working across the river from his home in Crown City. He enjoyed working on the engines, though he knew that if diesels took over like they were predicted to, he would be out of a job. But this didn't stop him from working his hardest.

When the Hudsons emerged from the shops a few weeks later, they looked resplendent. The only pieces of them that remained were their faceplates, boiler jackets, fireboxes, and tenders. Everything else was completely replaced.

The oldest of the Hudsons, Logan, headed towards the Huntington Roundhouse, where he met his friend Kaleb. Kaleb was a class K-4 Kanawha. He was astounded when he saw Logan.

"Is that really you, Logan," asked Kaleb jokingly, "or did you get eaten by a big yellow monster?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "In all seriousness, what do you think of my new shrouding?" he asked.

"You look awesome," said Kaleb.

Logan blushed. "Well, thanks. Did you hear about the new turbine locomotives that Baldwin's building for the _Chessie_?"

Kaleb's face fell. "Unfortunately, yes. I fear they may put us out of service. If they succeed, Young might replace the Alleghenies with them. Or me and my brothers."

At that point, a green Ford pulled into the yard. Out of it stepped a smartly dressed man. It was Mr. Young. "Logan, you will be pulling a test train for the _Chessie_. We will use standard heavyweight passenger cars for now since Budd is still producing the actual cars for the Chessie."

Logan was excited. "Yes, sir! When do I start?"

"You need to leave for D.C. as soon as possible. Tomorrow morning you will pull the train from Washington to Cincinnati, stopping at Charlottesville and Ashland. Your brothers will be waiting at those stations with trains that will provide connections to Norfolk and Louisville."

Logan gave 2 blasts of his 6-chime whistle before racing towards the nation's capitol. Many railfans were taking his picture at various places along the way, notably at the popular runby spots in Barboursville and Hurricane. Logan was bombarded by even more photographers in White Sulphur Springs that were waiting on the station platform near the Greenbrier Hotel. He really wanted to weesh at them, but he knew he could get in big trouble if he did. Logan stopped for coal in Hinton and continued on his way afterwards. When Logan arrived in Washington, he immediately went to the roundhouse where he was met by the workmen. They made sure to clean him thoroughly and polish his stainless steel accents. Many of the other engines were astounded.

"Man," said Lawrence, a L-2 class Hudson and one of Logan's half-brothers, "you look awesome. Wish I could be streamlined."

"Careful what you wish for," said Lord Baltimore, the class V-2 Hudson from the Baltimore and Ohio, "You could become arrogant, like those self-righteous Hiawatha engines that my friend Connor has met in Chicago."

"Shut up, Old Balty," replied Charlie, a streamlined BO P-7d Pacific, "you're just jealous that you didn't get chosen to pull the Cincinnatian, and your relationship with a streamliner failed."

Lord Baltimore rolled his eyes. "You were the one who ruined my relationship, so I don't wanna hear it."

"Guys, guys," said Ethan, a T-1 Texas, "Let's just be supportive of our friend, here. Logan has a test train to pull tomorrow, so let's not argue, alright?"

"Thanks, Ethan," said Logan, "Goodnight, everybody." He was nervous inside, as he knew that Mr. Young was relying on him to prove that the new train would be worthwhile. He drifted off into an uneasy sleep, worrying about what would happen to him and his brothers if he failed.

 _Logan pulled with all his might, but cracked his poppet valves just as he pulled into Cincinnati. He came to a complete stop, and there he sat for many hours... days even... or was it weeks? Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt a jolt inside and began to move. Faster, faster, faster than any steam engine had ever gone. The towns he passed were nothing but a blur. Florence, Augusta, Maysville, Vanceburg, and South Portsmouth were all just oddly-colored objects that zipped by. Then Logan began to slow down. He heard laughter that made his boiler run cold. Logan saw lines of diesels, most from other railroads, but some painted for the CO. They were all laughing and blasting their horns out of spite. Logan now knew where he was headed: Russell, Kentucky. Russell was home to the largest classification yard in the entire world to be operated by only one rail company, and engines were often brought here to be disciplined, or worse, terminated. He suddenly stopped in front of a facility that had previously been under construction. Many diesels raced in and out of the building in just a few minutes, and they also laughed at Logan's misfortune. Then, as if out of nowhere, Mr. Young appeared. He had a very intimidating look in his eyes and grinned evilly at Logan._ _"Logan," he began, "you have failed to prove your capabilities, and more importantly, your ability to follow orders. Because of your incompetence, the Newport News and Louisville sections of the_ Chessie _will be pulled by diesel locomotives."_ _Logan was distraught. "I-I'm sorry. Please give me another chance. I won't let this happen again."_ _Young shook his head. "I'm afraid that business doesn't allow for second chances, as your brothers found out, the hard way." He pointed to a line of 3 Hudsons behind the diesel shops, all streamlined like Logan. But something was wrong. Very wrong._ _"They- they're dead!" shouted Logan, then he realized what would happen next. He began to plead for his life, but Young ignored him._ _"Take him to the torch," said the businessman to a diesel switcher._ _"With pleasure," replied the diesel in a greaser-sounding voice. He forcefully coupled to Logan's tender and began to shunt him towards the smelter's shed. The doors opened, and Logan was left in the building, and to his surprise, he saw Bob holding the torch. Bob hung his head in shame as he began to cut apart the Hudson. The last thing Logan heard was a distraught "I'm sorry, Logan". Then, everything went black._

Logan woke up screaming at the top of his cylinders, waking every engine in the roundhouse. They all stared at Logan, some out of concern for the L-1, others out of irritation of being woken up.

"Are you alright, Logan?" asked Lawrence.

"What's the matter?" inquired Ethan.

"Did you dream of getting married to a J?" laughed Lord Baltimore, "I've had that nightmare before, too."

"To think I'd be able to sleep in the damned capital," snorted Kent, a Class BA from the Virginian Rail Company and a brother of Kaleb's.

Logan didn't know what to say at first. "I-I think I had a nightmare," he began, distraught, "I broke down in Cincinnati, sat there for God knows how long, and then, out of nowhere, raced into Russell Yard with no steam in me. Mr. Young told me that I had failed and was to be replaced by diesels. I saw the dead bodies of my brothers and then I was scrapped. I really felt the sting of the torch as it cut through me. Oh God, it felt so real!"

The roundhouse was silent. The first engine to speak was Ethan. "I've known Mr. Young long enough to say that that will never happen. Sure, he is rather arrogant and doesn't believe people should tip their waiters, but he wouldn't have you junked after being rebuilt so recently. And even if he did, he would not replace you with diesels. I'd make sure of that, and I'm sure Kaleb and his brothers would make sure of that."

"I'd hope to hell that my brothers on the CO would make sure of that," said Kent.

"I gotta tell you," said Lord Baltimore, "you are lucky to have such friends on your railroad that care about you so much. Lord knows that the BO couldn't care less about my well-being, or my relationship."

Charlie snorted. "Will you stop bringing that up?" he griped, "She was never meant for you, and I was trying to tell you that."

"She WAS meant for me," said Lord Baltimore, "YOU ruined everything. Back when you and her were a thing, you got too big for your tender and cheated on her, no less with her own sister. Then when me and her started to get close, you kept bugging us and she had enough."

Charlie growled. "I don't know why I bother with you or Caitlin. You are both rude and don't deserve my attention."

Ethan was furious. "Be quiet, Charlie! You and Lord Baltimore have squabbled like chickens the whole night, and Logan just had a nightmare! You need to cut him a break."

"Thank you again," said Logan as he drifted off to sleep again, this time without any nightmares.

A/N: Bob Nichols is not a fictional character. He is my deceased step-grandfather who actually was a mechanic for the Chesapeake and Ohio. He was laid off when the steam engines were replaced with diesels. I would like to request that no one use him in their stories without my permission.

So that you know who each character is meant to be:

Logan: CO L-1 #490

Kaleb: CO K-4 #2716

Lawrence: CO L-2 #305

Lord Baltimore: BO V-2 #5340

Charlie: BO P-7 #5301

Ethan: CO T-1 #3002

Kent: VGN BA #507


	2. Chapter 2: The First Test Train

Logan faces the stress of maintaining a schedule when he pulls the _Chessie's_ first test train across the entire CO mainline from Washington, D.C. to Cincinnati, Ohio. He has friends that support him, and despite his pessimistic brother's fears, he succeeds. Enjoy!

-Harizon

 _Washington, D.C, c. 1946_

It was the day of Logan's test run of the _Chessie_. He had been thorougly checked over by the workmen at the D.C. roundhouse and was waiting at Sixth Street Station. The train was to start at noon, and would reach Cincinnati at a quarter till midnight. A paparazzi of people had gathered at the station, some to ride in the test train, while most arrived to take pictures. Logan smiled as he was showered with praise. But he knew he would have to work hard to impress Mr. Young. He felt dreadfully nervous inside as he waited to depart. As he waited, a streak of blue came heading into the station from the opposite direction on the other track. It slowed down to a stop at the platform. Logan recognized the engine, but she had no idea who he was. Nonetheless, she gave him a polite smile.

"Hello there," she said, "I've not seen you around here. Who are you?"

Logan grinned. "Don't you remember? It's me, Logan. I'm about to pull a test train for the _Chessie_. How have you been, Caitlin?"

Caitlin looked surprised. "Logan? I thought you were a Pacific. And last I checked, you weren't streamlined or painted orange."

Logan's grin widened. "Me and my brothers had a rebuild at the Huntington Shops."

"All aboard!" shouted the conductor.

"I better get going," said Logan, "Can you tell Connor that I said hi?"

Caitlin smiled. "I will. Good luck, Logan!" Logan whistled loudly before pulling out of the station.

The run was uneventful all the way to Charlottesville, apart from a water stop because Logan had not refilled his tender after arriving in D.C. This did not put them terribly far behind schedule. He pulled into Charlottesville Union Station, where his brother Lucas was waiting. Lucas had had his sense of pride greatly elevated by his rebuild, despite being 20 years old. He was also in a relationship with a NW J named Marley, who had previously dated both Charlie and Lord Baltimore.

"Hello Logan," said Lucas arrogantly, "you're 15 minutes late."

Logan sighed. "Had to make a water stop. I can make up for lost time on the way to Ashland."

"You'd better," replied his brother, "or else Young won't debut the _Chessie_ if he thinks we're unreliable. Then we'll be scrapped for sure."

Logan was apalled at such an idea. "He wouldn't do that. He just had us rebuilt," he said, "Well, I should get to Kentucky so I don't delay Luther."

"Agreed," said Lucas, who was ready to depart for Norfolk with some of Logan's passengers. "Well, what are you waiting for? Marley is waiting for me to get off work so I can meet her."

Logan scowled as he watched his brother leave. Sure, Lucas had always been arrogant, but he was never this bad. Lucas' words about them getting scrapped circled in Logan's smokebox, along with Kaleb's fear that the regular steamers would be retired if the turbines were successful. He stopped for coal in Charleston, mostly so that he could calm his nerves. As he waited for the switches to be aligned, he heard a deep hooter whistle. At first, he thought it was either Kaleb or one of his brothers, but as the engine came into view, he learned that it was actually Sam, a Virginian Rail Company "Blue Ridge".

"Howdy. Who are you, little one?" he said to the Hudson. Like Caitlin, Sam did not know about Logan and his brothers being rebuilt. But he recognized Logan's face and his number. "Oh it's you, Logan! Long time no see, bud! I like your shrouding!"

"Thanks, Sam. It's good to see you again. I'm being reassigned for a new passenger train called the _Chessie_."

"That's awesome," said Sam.

"I thought so, too." Logan's face turned from a grin to a depressed frown.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd enjoy being pride of the CO."

"That's just it. Me and my brothers are meant to pull connections to Norfolk and Louisville for this train. Baldwin's building these new steam turbine engines to haul this train primarily, and I fear we may get displaced if they are successful. Even Kaleb is worried that he'll be retired in favor of a freight-hauling turbine. If that's the case, your brothers on the CO are in danger of being sent to the smelter!"

"Logan," started Sam, "that will not happen. Though you may be only intended for connections, what if the turbines fail? You'll be promoted to being pride of the line in no time! But if they do succeed, you've got nothing to worry about if you and your brothers do your absolute best. Though management may only award the results and not the efforts, it's worth a try. I know my brothers and I would push ourselves harder than ever go keep up with such demand."

Logan sighed. "Maybe you're right, Sam," he said, feeling a bit less terrified. Then he realized what time it was. "Oh crap! I'd better get to Ashland if I want the tiniest chance of success! Bye, Sam!" And before Sam could return with a goodbye whistle, Logan had raced towards Kentucky in a streak of silver.

Logan took Sam's words with a lot of thought as he rushed through West Virginia. Kaleb's fears, Lucas' harsh words, and Sam's reassurance was all swirling in his smokebox. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize where he was until he passed through Huntington, where Bob waved to him from the shops he was rebuilt at previously. Logan felt better and whistled back to Bob. A few minutes later, Logan pulled into Ashland where his brother Luther was waiting. Luther was much kinder than Lucas was, and was always there for his brothers when they needed him.

"Good evening, Logan," he said as his brother pulled into the station.

Logan smiled, but felt depressed inside. He'd had a good relationship with his brother, and would not want to see him smelted because of his own shortcomings.

"How was your trip?" asked Luther.

"Great. I got to speak with Caitlin and Sam today. Man, you should've seen their faces when they realized that I was streamlined!"

Luther chuckled. "I imagine they're doing well?"

"They are," said Logan. "But I am worried about the new turbine locomotives that are being built."

"It's alright, Logan," comforted Luther, "If for whatever reason Young retires us, remember that we've put out over 20 years of good service. Not many steam engines can say that."

Logan perked up. "You're right," he said to his brother. "Well, I'd better head on towards Cincinnati."

"Goodbye, Logan," said Luther politely.

As Logan departed Ashland, he pressed hard to reach Cincinnati on time. He was praying to himself that there would be no red signals, for that would be the only reason he would stop at this point. He had plenty of coal and water, he would have been told if there was an accident on the mainline, and all of the switches were aligned for him when the journey started. Logan was very worried that he would get caught by a red signal, and sure enough, he had to stop for one in South Portsmouth.

"Well there goes my chance at being useful," he said, irritated. Logan was thinking about what Luther had said in Ashland. It WAS true that he and his brothers had been in service for 20 years by this point, but what good would that be if they were not up to the task even after being rebuilt? As Logan waited, he heard a whistle that was similar to his own. He looked to his side as a black engine that was the same size as him stopped at the signal. This engine was yet another one of his brothers, Lenny. Though he was not streamlined like Logan, Lucas, or Luther, he was still proud of his enhanced abilities.

"Hey there, Logan," said Lenny, "How's the test train coming along?"

"Fine, except I might be running late. Damned red signal."

Lenny laughed. "I hope you enjoy the _Chessie_ , because I'm content with the other trains."

"I'm not so sure about that," said Logan, "Matter of fact, I think you'd like being streamlined."

Lenny snorted. "Matter of fact, I think you'd like my wheel in your tender. Now move along."

Logan rolled his eyes and darted onwards when the signal changed to green. When Logan finally reached Cincinnati Union Terminal, he was relieved that he had arrived ahead of schedule. It may have only been by 4 minutes, but to Logan, it was the greatest feeling in the world to be on time, especially after the day that he had spent worrying over something that could end in his favor.

When he arrived, he found his last brother, Leon, waiting for him. Leon was kind like Logan and Luther, but he did not take any of Lucas' complaininh to heart.

"Logan! You're early!" said Leon, overjoyed that his brother had succeeded. Logan returned with an exhausted smile and a friendly whistle.

"I must say," said a voice, "that was the best demonstration I have ever seen, by any locomotive from any railroad!" Out of Leon's cab stepped a smartly dressed man. It was Robert R. Young, the President of the Chesapeake and Ohio Railroad.

"Mr. Young!" gasped Logan, not expecting to see his boss so suddenly. He was nervous, even though he knew he was getting praised for his efforts.

"Logan," continued Mr. Young, "as of this moment, you and your brothers are the pride of the CO! You have performed well, and I expect great things to come of you when the _Chessie_ goes into full service."

"I won't disappoint you, sir," said Logan.

"Me neither," added Leon.

"And neither will I," said another voice. It was Kenny, a Kanawha who had witnessed the entire ordeal. He was a bit of a worrier, just like hia brother Kaleb. "Sir," he said, "please don't replace me and my brothers and cousins if these turbines are a success. We will work our absolute hardest."

Mr. Young chuckled. "I will promise you this, Kenny," he began, "you will not be replaced by turbines even if they are successful. As powerful and efficient as Baldwin says they will be, they are not well suited for freight service. Only you and your brothers can do that." He paused impressively. After a minute of silence, he spoke again. "However, I will gladly take you up on your offer to do your absolute best. That is all I ask of any of my engines."

Kenny smiled. "Thank you sir. We won't let you down."

At the end of the day, Mr. Young was the proudest president of any railroad in any part of the country. He was especially pleased with his engines, who were also proud to work for him.

A/N: This story IS canon with the official Thomas universe, so Caitlin, Connor, and Sam are in fact one and the same with their TV series counterparts. Other official characters may appear in the future.

Caitlin: BO P-7 #5304

Lucas: CO L-1 #491

Sam: VGN AG #906

Luther: CO L-1 #493

Lenny: CO L-1 #494

Leon: CO L-1 #492

Kenny: CO K-4 #2705


	3. Chapter 3: From Baldwin With Love

One year has passed since the first test train that Logan pulled, and now the fateful day has come. The turbines have been completed and delivered, but will they pose the threat to dieseldom that they were expected to? Or will they prove to be so successful that Logan and his brothers are retired after only a year of their rebuilding?

-Harizon

 _Cleveland, OH, c. 1947_

Logan and his brothers continued to practice pulling the _Chessie_ from Washington to Cincinnati and back, and they had become quite used to it. They also continued their usual jobs, pulling trains such as the _Fast Flying Virginian_ and the _Sportsman_. All 4 of them were called to CO Headquarters in Cleveland one day by Mr. Young. He was waiting with a few mechanics and hostlers, including Bob.

"What is all this?" asked Lucas impatiently.

"Shush," said Leon, "Mr. Young is going to tell us."

"Thank you, Leon " began Mr. Young, "I would like to say that I am very pleased with your all's work this past year. Although it is likely that you four could handle the _Chessie_ on your own should the turbines fail, I have purchased some more Greenbriers to relieve you of the pressure. The turbines have been completed and are on their way here now from Baldwin Locomotive Works. Lima has just started construction on the Greenbriers, and they will arrive next year not long before the _Chessie_ goes into service."

"If I may ask, sir," asked Luther, "when precisely do the turbines arrive today?"

Mr. Young checked his watch. "They should be arriving right about-" But before he could finish his sentence, a trio of whistles were heard. In the distance were three Pennsylvania Railroad M-1b's, and they were each pulling a strange-looking locomotive. Each Mountain stopped in the yard, where they were uncoupled from the sleeping engines. While two of them ran back towards Pennsylvania, one of them stopped to talk to Mr. Young.

"Here they are, sir," said the M-1b, "right on time and ready to be fired up. We even took the liberty of giving them coal and water for you."

Mr. Young grinned. "Thank you, Johnny," he said, "and tell your manager that I said hello."

"I shall. Have a wonderful day," said Johnny. Then he raced off to catch up with his brothers.

"You know what to do," said Mr. Young to a few workmen. They quickly set to work building up the fires in the strange locomotives. The first of the three large locomotives to wake up had the number 500 on his number boards. He instantly looked confused.

"What is this?" he asked, "Where am I?"

Bob shook his head and chuckled. "Young engines," he said, "so full of questions."

Mr. Young addressed this engine immediately. "Hello," he said, "you are one of three class M-1 steam turbine locomotives that were built for the Chesapeake and Ohio Railway. My name is Robert R. Young, the President. Have you thought of a name for yourself?"

The orange turbine pondered for a minute. "How about Grayson?" he said at last.

Mr. Young smiled. "Then Grayson it shall be," he said. Out of excitement, Grayson blew his whistle loudly. Then another one of the turbines woke up, and he looked grumpy.

"What's with all the noise?" he grumbled, "I was dreaming that Marilyn Monroe was riding in my cab."

Logan and his brothers laughed. Even Mr. Young let out a slight chuckle. Grayson, however, looked confused. "Who's Marilyn Monroe?" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," said Mr. Young. "But 501, you should pick a name. Your brother has chosen Grayson, so you should choose one that starts with a G."

"Greg sings to me," said the turbine. The engines and Mr. Young then heard a light snicker. They turned to the last of the turbines, numbered 502, who was pretending to be asleep.

"We now you're awake," snapped Lucas, "now pick a name for yourself that starts with a G."

502 opened his eyes and shot a dirty look at Lucas. "How's Gabe?" he asked, "Is that good enough for you, Mr. Loudmouth?" Lucas scowled, but said nothing.

Mr. Young nodded, taking no notice to Gabe's snide remark. "So the three of you are Grayson, Greg, and Gabe," he said, "I shall add your names to the roster immediately. The three of you are to begin testing soon, as the _Chessie_ debuts in one year. These four Hudsons are intended to haul connecting trains with matching consists, but on the occasion that you need maintenance, they will cover for you."

"Yes, sir," said Grayson.

"I can't wait to begin testing," said Greg, "Maybe we'll gain fame and Marilyn Monroe will ride the _Chessie_."

"Marilyn Monroe weeboo," snorted Gabriel. All 4 of the Hudsons, Mr. Young, and Bob burst out laughing. Grayson continued to look confused. Greg looked as though he wanted to send Gabe crashing into an exploding oil refinery.

At last, Mr. Young gained control of himself. "That is enough, Gabe," he said calmly but firmly, "If you are to pull the _Chessie_ , then you are to be polite and well-mannered around passengers at all times. That applies to ALL of you."

"Yes, sir," said all 7 engines in unison.

"Good. Budd has sent the cars to Huntington. I need you four to head there now," said Mr. Young.

"Yes, sir," said the 4 brothers. When they arrived in Huntington, they saw the new _Chessie_ coaches. Their paintwork matched the Hudsons perfectly, being made of stainless steel with an orange stripe above the windows. Logan could see his reflection on the sides of the cars.

"Brothers," said Luther, "we are blessed to pull cars this magnificent. Let's not take them for granted."

"For once, you and I actually agree on something," said Lucas, "But when does our next test run begin?"

"Tomorrow," replied Leon, "but we will only pull the connecting sections. Grayson, Greg, or Gabe will pull the main trains running from D.C. to Cincy."

"We need to know who is going where," said Luther.

"How about I wait at Charlottesville," suggested Logan, "Luther at Norfolk, Lucas at Ashland and Leon at Louisville?"

"Sounds good to me," said Lucas, "maybe I can see Marley when I pass through Kenova."

"Lucas," said Leon firmly, "you need to be more concerned with the task at hand. There will almost certainly be times that you get to see her, but today you need to focus. In fact, it would probably be better if you waited at Norfolk just to make sure you aren't tempted."

"Let him wait at Ashland," said Luther, "with this new schedule, he may rarely get to see Marley. If it will help, I will wait at Louisville and you can go with Logan to Virginia."

"Okay," said Leon, "but I expect you to focus." Lucas rolled his eyes, but promised that he would.

About an hour later, Grayson raced by, blowing his whistle loudly. "We can totally do this, guys!" he hollered to the foursome. The Hudsons then headed to the roundhouse, where they spent the night. The next morning, the brothers collected their trains and headed to their respective stations. While Lucas and Luther went to Kentucky, Logan and Leon raced towards Virginia with their coaches clattering behind them.

It was boring all the way to Charleston, but Logan had an idea. "Last one to Hinton is a rusty piece of scrap metal!" he shouted and raced ahead of Leon.

Leon caught on and then sped after his brother. "And it will be you!" he said, laughing. Eventually, Logan won the race as he barrelled through Hinton just as the signal turned red, forcing Leon to stop just outside of the yard while Logan raced ahead. Leon caught up with Logan at Smiths Creek Yard in Clifton Forge, where he stopped to take on water. "I'm a bit concerned that Luther may not be keeping Lucas in check," said Leon, "Maybe I should head back to make sure that he and Marley don't glue themselves together at Kenova."

"Cut him a break," replied Logan, "he's an engine in love. You never stand between an engine and his sweetheart. Charlie made that mistake with Lord Baltimore back when he was still dating Marley, and now Balty hates her."

"That's true," said Leon, "I hope Balty learns to move on because he is so cold and bitter."

Logan's engineer stepped out of his cab to check the time at the station, then raced back. "We need to go to Charlottesville as soon as your tender is full. Can't waste any more time."

Logan's tender was filled completely about a minute later. The two brothers continued east afterwards. They discussed many topics as they headed towards their stops. Their favorite subjects included: their new assignments, Lucas' relationship with Marley, Bob Nichols the mechanic, the new turbine engines, how Greg had learned who Marilyn Monroe was, why diesels were taking over, and the "Train X" project that Luther once mentioned after he'd overheard Mr. Young discuss it with his staff in Cleveland.

"So, after he realized that she stops at the same station as him but on the upper level of track," said Leon, "he burst his safety valve! Lenny was so mad when he had to take him for repairs!"

Logan laughed. Not long after Lucas and Marley started dating, Lucas had indeed burst his safety valve at Kenova when he discovered that Marley stopped on the upper level while he had to stop at the lower level. This resulted in his train being delayed and Lenny complaining about pulling him seven miles to Huntington for repairs. "Yeah, and Lenny cracked a cylinder in the shops as a temper tantrum for doing work he didn't want to do. Then Luther was called to handle Lucas' train while I was sent to pick up the Lenny's. They may be our brothers, Leon, but they never fail to make me laugh."

"Agreed," said Leon. Both brothers stopped at Charlottesville at this point because Leon needed water. "Goodbye and good luck," Leon said to Logan with a wink, then raced towards Norfolk. Logan smiled and waited at Charlottesville Union Station for Grayson to arrive with the _Chessie_ , but he never did. A few hours later, Leon returned with passengers from Norfolk, and Grayson still wasn't there.

Eventually, the stationmaster appeared. "Logan," he began, "Grayson is having trouble pulling the train. Apparently he's broken down. I need you to pull him back to here from Washington."

Logan nodded and raced to Sixth Street Station where a sad-looking Grayson sat, unable to move. "Sorry I got your hopes up," said the turbine, "I just want to be successful in life, like you and your brothers." Logan felt sorry for Grayson.

"It's alright, man," said Logan, "Your positive attitude more than makes up for this, but you will need to go to Huntington for repairs." He went to the turntable in the roundhouse to be turned around where he met Lawrence.

"Hi, Logan," said Lawrence, "what are you doing here?"

"Turning around so that I can pull the westbound _Chessie_. One of the new turbines was supposed to pull it, but he's broken down, so I was sent to help him."

"Good luck, man," said Lawrence, "By the way, do you think me and my brothers have a chance at pulling this? We've worked hard on our assignments and want to give this a shot."

Logan laughed. "You'll have to talk to Mr. Young about that. But I need to get going this train going before the passengers complain. Come to think of it, I think I can hear them complaining now. Goodbye, Lawrence."

Logan headed back towards the station. He backed onto the train, gave two blasts of his whistle, then started to highball it towards Charlottesville in a cloud of steam. He made it in record time, having made up for what was lost by Grayson's breakdown. The passengers heading for Norfolk disembarked at Charlottesville Union Station, where Leon took them east. After that, Logan started again, with Grayson and the silver coaches behind him. As they passed through White Sulphur Springs, Logan saw Lucas pulling an embarrassed-looking Gabe with an almost identical train to Grayson's. Lucas' face was covered in something purple and he laughed uncontrollably as he steamed by. Logan rolled his eyes and continued through West Virginia as fast as he could. "What was that all about?" asked Grayson.

"It seems your brother has developed a rivalry with my brother," said Logan, "Gabe must have broken down and Lucas was called to take the eastbound to Washington, just like I was called to take the westbound to Cincinnati." Grayson said nothing. Logan assumed that he was embarrassed by Gabe's actions. He kept quiet as Logan headed west. When they arrived in Ashland a few hours later, Luther seemed to know what had happened. After the passengers heading for Louisville boarded Luther's train, Logan and Grayson then quickly began their journey to Cincinnati. They arrived about 15 minutes early, so this gave Logan time to have a rest before taking Grayson to Huntington for repairs.

As Logan took on water, he saw Kaleb and another Kanawha named Kyle pulling in with a freight train. Kaleb gave a sharp hoot of his whistle as they stopped next to Logan.

"Hey Logan," said Kaleb, with a touch of worry in his voice, "how did the test train with the turbines go? Will my new brothers get sent to the scrapper after only being in service for a few months?"

Logan smiled. "No worries. Both of the turbines that were sent to pull the mainline _Chessies_ broke down. I pulled the westbound and Lucas pulled the eastbound. Leon and Luther dealt with the connections to Norfolk and Louisville."

Kyle spoke next. "Well that's a relief. Today was my first manifest freight train. I've spent my entire career between Handley and Russell, and I'm glad that I have a future elsewhere on the system."

Finally, after remaining silent for almost the entire time, Grayson spoke.

"Look, me and my brothers are not trying to replace anyone. We didn't ask to be built or have mechanical problems. We're here to prove that coal is the ideal source of fuel for railroads instead of diesel. If you think we're trying to replace you, then I can speak to Mr. Young so that he can scrap me and leave it up to you to prove the diesels wrong."

Everyone was silent. No one spoke until the stationmaster told Logan that he and Grayson needed to go to Huntington. He coupled back up to the turbine and raced towards the railroad's former western terminus. Kaleb and Kyle remained quiet out of guilt for their actions.

A/N: Due to my desire to include a cultural reference in the title of a future chapter, one of the characters becomes suicidal. Sorry about that.

Grayson: CO M-1 #500

Greg: CO M-1 #501

Gabe: CO M-1 #502

Kyle: CO K-4 #2755


	4. Chapter 4: Rivalries and Revelations

The events of this chapter are synonymous with those of Chapter 3; however, Lucas is the main focus rather than Logan. Gabe breaks down, and Lucas is overjoyed when he has to pull the eastbound test train, and he does so while covered in his girlfriend's lipstick.

-Harizon

 _Portsmouth, OH, c. 1947_

The sight was a confusing one. To the average onlooker, an orange and silver engine was making out with a black and red engine in the station. But to the other engines that were passing by, it was a normal day for Lucas and Marley. Their relationship had existed prior to Lucas' rebuild the year before, but it seemed to be even more intense now.

"I love how cleaned up you've become," said Marley in awe of Lucas' shrouding, "That's a sign of a man who cares about what he does."

"Well, true," said Lucas sheepishly, "but I miss being all rugged and tough looking. I enjoy being looked up to by all the other engines, but having a nickname like "Yellowbelly" isn't exactly sexy."

"If you really are a Yellowbelly, you're the sexiest one I know," replied Marley.

"Even so," Lucas continued, "back when me and my brothers were F-19s, we were the best looking Pacifics on the CO. We were almost streamlined, even then."

"That's why I went for you. Those old F-17s were handsome, but you had a touch of sexiness that they didn't have. And just look at you now."

Lucas changed the subject. "I made myself a new enemy today. One of those damned turbine engines. The other two are okay, but this one is a dumbass. I really want to call him out on his bullshit, but I don't know how to do it."

Marley giggled. "You'll think of something," she said, "but it's not important. The two most important thing in your life now are the _Chessie_ and me."

"Can't argue with that," said Lucas as he and Marley began to kiss again.

Lucas' engineer stepped out of his cab and onto the platform. "Whenever you two are done sharing each other's exhaust fumes," he said cheekily, "I need Lucas to head to Ashland. The stationmaster there needs you."

Lucas then realized what time it was. "Oh damn! Sorry Marley, but I'm probably late. I need to make like William Howard Taft's pants and split. See you soon, baby." Marley then changed tracks and coupled up to her train. Lucas raced across the Ohio River into Kentucky faster than he had ever gone before. He shook a bit out of nervousness as he passed through Russell Yard. When he reached Ashland, he saw the stationmaster waiting for him impatiently. "I'm sorry," Lucas began, "I got so caught up in my relationship that I lost track of time." He had Marley's magenta lipstick all over his face and mouth.

The stationmaster was desparately trying not to laugh. "Well, had Gabe arrived from Cincinnati with the _Chessie_ , then that would have been a problem. But he hasn't arrived. I have been informed that he broke down on the mainline along the Ohio River. Find him and pull his train onto Washington."

Lucas was overjoyed. "Now I can hand that big yellow shark's tender to him!" He raced to the west, and found Gabe a few hours later in Florence, Kentucky. "Well, well, well," began the Hudson, "what have we here?"

Gabe could not stop staring at Lucas' smudged face. "You look like a modern art masterpiece," he said arrogantly.

"Yeah, well, you look like my brother Logan when he burned l-arginine instead of coal," said Lucas, "We have a schedule to keep, and Young is relying on me to get these passengers to their destinations." Lucas turned around at Cincinnati, which was about 5 miles away, coupled up to Gabe in Florence, and began the journey to Washington. He made the first stop in Ashland, where Luther was waiting with passengers from Louisville.

Luther was rather surprised with the scene. "Are you two getting along already, and sharing trains, too?" he asked jokingly.

Lucas laughed. "Far from it. Mr. Big Shot here broke down in Florence and I am pulling the eastbound _Chessie_ to Washington." Gabe said nothing. He was extremely embarrassed by failing in front of his rival and needing his help.

"Well, don't get too cocky about it," said Luther, "and I see you and Marley have been fooling around, haven't you?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I only would have been late if this dumbass had arrived in Ashland on time. Since that didn't happen, I'm as golden as my own boiler." Lucas then remembered what Marley had told him. "God, I hope she's in Kenova! She'd love this!" Once the brothers had traded passengers, Lucas left for Charlottesville while Luther took his passengers to Louisville.

Lucas and Gabe crossed the Big Sandy River into West Virginia, going through Kenova. Unfortunately for Gabe, Marley was there. She could not control her laughter as the big turbine was being pulled by her boyfriend, even though his face was streaked with her lipstick. "Payback's a bitch, huh?" she said as she departed for Williamson with the _Cavalier_. Gabe's face went redder than Marley's coaches with humiliation. Lucas continued to laugh as he pulled the disabled turbine and the silver cars behind them. When he passed through Huntington, he recieved whistles of encouragement from a few engines that were collecting their trains, including Lucas' brother Lenny.

"That's showing him, Lucas!" shouted Lenny.

"I knew we were better than diesels, but I didn't know we were better than coal turbines, too!" added a K-3a Mikado.

"What was Young smoking when he dreamed this one up?" said a BO EM-1.

All the embarrassment started to get into Gabe's boiler. He started to shake violently, and oil dripped from his axles. Lucas noticed this and began to laugh again. "Feeling it now, huh?" he said proudly, "Maybe next time you shouldn't be such a dumbass." He stopped laughing when they reached Hurricane and posed for a picture as he passed under the bridge, which was a popular spot for railfans to take pictures of trains as they raced by. He didn't even care that his face was coated in magenta lipstick.

Now Gabe was angry. "You're one to talk. Every engine I met in Cincinnati said that you were a pompous douche, but I knew this from the start because of how rude you were when we first met in Cleveland yesterday." Lucas was enjoying Gabe's misfortune so much that he didn't acknowledge what the turbine had said. But when they arrived in Hinton, Lucas saw that Gabe's brother Greg was being pushed into the mallet house by a young Kanawha that had a grin on his face from one cylinder to the other. He whistled to Lucas and shouted, "Maybe we've got a place in the future after all!"

"I would think so, Kurt!" shouted Lucas in return.

As Lucas and Gabe passed the famed Greenbrier Hotel in White Sulphur Springs, Lucas noticed that Logan was heading the opposite direction on the other track. When he saw that Logan was pulling Grayson and the westbound _Chessie_ , he began to laugh uncontrollably. Gabe remained silent behind his rival, too embarrassed to say anything. But after Logan had passed, Gabe plucked up the courage to call Lucas out. "What's so funny, Yellowbelly?" he asked sharply.

Lucas grinned from piston to piston. "Your brother has failed, too, and my brother is taking his train! Why exactly did Young have you built again if all you were going to do was humiliate yourself?" Gabe said nothing. He just stared at the back of Lucas' tender all the way to Charlottesville. When they arrived, Leon was waiting. Lucas didn't have to explain what had happened as Leon was aware of what happened to Grayson.

Leon was frustrated when he saw Lucas' face. "You were in Portsmouth, weren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" asked Lucas innocently.

"You've got lipstick all over your face. You were with Marley, weren't you?"

Lucas scoffed. "Well, so what if I was? Gabe broke down and never arrived in Ashland, so it was only a matter of me going to Florence to pick up the eastbound. Plus, you've never been in a relationship before, so who are you to judge me?"

"I'm just trying to make sure that we don't prove to be unreliable. But I suppose that if you really want to be with Marley, I can talk to Mr. Young to allow you to go to the stations at a later time so that you and her can spend time together before you pull your trains," said Leon.

Lucas felt excited. "I would love that! You're the best brother I could ask for!"

Leon laughed. "Well, I need to take these passengers to Norfolk, and you need to head to Washington. So long, Lucas."

Lucas was overjoyed. "How's that for the Best Day Ever?" he said to Sam, who was at the station with a freight train. "First I get to spend time with my baby girl, then I get to take my broken-down rival's train, AND now I get to see Marley every day!"

Sam grinned. "Good for you, Lucas. I'm glad things worked out that way," said the Blue Ridge.

Lucas whistled loudly and departed Charlottesville Union Station. When Lucas and Gabe arrived in Washington, a bunch of engines were waiting. Ethan, Lawrence, Kent, and Caitlin were all cheering when Lucas explained the situation to them. Even Lord Baltimore stopped complaining and gave a whistle of congratulations to Lucas. Luckily, Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

"That'll teach you to try and replace us," said Kent to Gabe, who was relieved that his brothers on the CO were safe.

"Maybe me and my brothers were unlucky," said Gabe, "because bad thing are always happening to me."

Lucas sighed. "Gabe," he began, "you don't have bad luck. The reason that bad things happen to you is because you're a dumbass."

Every engine and passenger in the station laughed. "I guess the _Chessie_ will be powered by regular steam engines instead of these turbines, am I right?" asked Caitlin.

"This is even more exciting than it will be when the NW J's are retired," said Lord Baltimore. Lucas was not happy when he heard this.

"Don't say that. I'm dating the sweetest, prettiest, and overall best engine in existence. I'm sorry that Charlie ruined your relationship with her, but you can't blame her for it. She loved you, and she was really upset that she lost you. She is happy again now that me and her are an item, but she may never heal because of the damage that Charlie inflicted, especially between you two."

Lord Baltimore took Lucas' words with a lot of consideration. He then sighed sadly while looking at the tracks in front of him. "You're right, Lucas," he said, "I've been holding a grudge against her all this time, but now I realize that it wasn't her fault. I feel ashamed to call Charlie my cousin."

"I feel ashamed to call him my brother," said Caitlin, "He has been a total jerk to me since he found out that me and Connor are together. Charlie must be out to prove that if he can't enjoy an open relationship, then no one can at all."

"I'm sorry," said Gabe, catching everyone off guard. Everyone stared.

Lucas broke the silence. "Did I hear you correctly? You're sorry?"

"Yes," said Gabe, "I realize that I've been a jerk to you from the start. But I'm not gonna say you didn't deserve it. You have been equally rude to me and I would like an apology as well."

Lucas sighed sadly. "You're right, Gabe. I apologize for my actions."

"Also," continued Gabe, "I am not trying to replace you all. I am just here to prove that we as steam engines are still in our prime and that our replacement by diesels will be a horrible mistake. What a fruitful endeavor I turned out to be."

The engines at Sixth Street Station now felt guilty for being so harsh on Gabe. They had feared that they would be replaced, and now they knew the truth. "We're sorry, man," said Ethan, "we were just scared."

"Yeah," added Lawrence, "We were under the impression that turbine technology was a replacement for steam power, not an expansion of it."

"My brothers seemed to fear it the worst," said Kent, "I'd like to apologize on behalf of them all. All 94 of them."

"Come on," said Lucas to Gabe, "I'll take you to the mallet house. My good friend Kenny will come by tomorrow and take you to the Huntington Shops. It's too late to set out now."

Gabe smiled. "Thanks, Lucas. You're actually a pretty cool guy." All the engines were overjoyed that Lucas and Gabe's rivalry was over already, and the station was a happy one. After Lucas put Gabe in the mallet house for the night, he went to the roundhouse with the other engines and they talked nonstop. Lucas' favorite subject was his makeout with Marley, despite Lord Baltimore still being depressed over the matter. But the next morning, when Charlie arrived with the westbound _Cincinnatian_ , this would be the cause of a major argument.

A/N: I would like to stress that I am currently unsure if TheRagingBlueFlame would allow me to use Madison (NW 611) in my stories, but since this takes place before she could be built, and also because Marley is meant to pay tribute to a girl I know and love, I am using the letter M for the NW Js' names. And yes, I am quoting _That '70s Show_ when it comes to Lucas' use of the word dumbass, as well as Lenny's "wheel in tender" threats. To those who don't understand the l-arginine joke: L-arginine supposedly gives you larger erections, and since the L-1's and M-1's look alike, except for the fact that the M-1's were much longer, so one might say that the M-1's are an "erect" version of the L-1's... Yeah, I was bored, so I put a dirty joke in my story. Sorry, not sorry.

Marley: NW J #602

Kurt: CO K-4 #2789


End file.
